Untitled
by Manifestation-Of-The-Mind
Summary: The Teen Titans go on a break, while Raven saves the city...or should we say Armored Car, from a certain Teleport using, nontalking boy? R&R! Better than it seems! Rated T for stuff in later chappies.


Alright. I know this seems a little...Ya know..Spur of the moment right now. So here it goes. I'm going to simply do a pairing that seems unlikely, correct? Well, yeah. It is. See, Kid Wykkyd...Heh. He gets paired with Rae. Or is he? Because, for now, it is a few pairings. D. The Pairings are as follows, though some pairings will be hints at other's in my continuing series. RobxStarfirexRaexKid Wykkyd. The Titans East, and the Titans West, will be featured, as well as Slade, Terra, Geo-Force(For all who doesn't have a damn good clue...He's Terra's Half-Brother. He also controls the same powers.P. And he doesn't appear in the series. They canceled the Six Season, which was to have him in it. O. This is just my version of his attitude, his Alignment, and other things. So deal with it. P. ) And on with the story!

Chapter 1: Forbidden Love.

It was a seemingly normal day outside. Jump City was just as peaceful as ever. The streets were booming with activity. Everywhere civilians, or innocent bystanders when there was crime about, were enjoying the simple things. Taking a walk in the park near Jump City, or just enjoying themselves in general. The very same went for a certain superhero team. The Teen Titans. Happily staying in the T Tower, as they called it. Inside of it, however, was many machines, Bedrooms, a couch, just to name a few. And all inside of the tower, were each enjoying themselves. The Tamaranian(Sp?) was drinking an enormous, yellow, bottle of Mustard. The others hadn't understood why she liked a plain bottle of Mustard, but when you were friends with a Half-Demon, a Cybernetic Humanoid, An obsessive-with-finding-out-Slade's-identity masked marvel, and a shape shifter, only to name a few! After the 'Tournament Of Heroes', many of those Heroes were honorary Teen Titans, now. They included: Hotspot, Speedy, Wildebeast, and others. (Naming them all would be a pain.) But, this same Tower was empty of anyone, now. All except one girl. Her name was Raven. The powers of this wondrous Half-Demon, Daughter of Arella (Is that her mother?), raped by the demon Lord, Trigon. And, as predicted, the world itself had almost ended, had it not been stopped by the same Teen Titans. Man, they were famous, eh? Well, this same girl, seemingly looking weak, was never weak at all. Her powers were amazing. Too bad they were influenced by her emotions a lot. So, naturally, the female had become, or tried to, emotionless, and uncaring. But that went down the drain, now didn't it? Now, if she hadn't been at the Tower, then the Feminine Angst gal, would be with her friends, no? At the Pizza Place, no doubt. Of course they had invited her to come, but she had declined saying, 'No, you guys can go on ahead. I'll stay here and watch over the Tower.' Now they had come up with questions. Like 'Aww, why not, Rae?' Or 'Are you sure you want to be at the Tower all by yourself?' Honestly! They may have been annoying, especially Beast Boy, but they were her friends. One's that, to the end, she would protect. Now, what pre tail, was she doing? Meditating on the Roof, of course! But, what was bothering her, she mused, was nothing of importance. At least, not for now. Later on, the Titans would be back, and as usual, they would wonder what she'd been doing, or what happened while they were out. She would just reply with a simple, 'Nothing.' But today was different. More different than the rest. For...Today, the Alarm was sounding. Of course, the red bead thing (Dunno what it's called) had begun blinking. Not wanting to worry the Titans, because it might have been something she, herself could take care of, the Violet haired Titan floated her feet that was hung above the ground during the meditation, moving to the stairs leading inside of the tower, she began walking the steps leading into the Tower's insides. And, upon reaching the Living room, Main Room, Game room, or whatever it was to them nowadays, she simply looked onto the Screen, wondering what the hell was going on...And found what she was looking for. Amethyst hues hidden beneath dark shadows cast over by the hood directly above her head, the Teen Titans used her power to float in the air, and then out of the tower, racing towards the scene. Apparently, there was many robberies; six to be exact. One was a Jewel theft, the others were a Taco Stand, Armored Car, a bunch of over-priced cars, amongst other things. And, after looking left, right, and everywhere else, the female high in the sky, decided to check things out on the ground. And, hovering above the ground, before standing firm on the land itself, a concrete sea of sorts, those shadowed orbs beneath said hood, gazing about the diameter of her surroundings; the Armored car was closest. And, feet connected to the ground, running against this so-called 'Ocean Of Concrete's Current, she had spotted...One of the criminals. Apparently he had transportation-to-anywhere powers, also called 'Teleportation', he had gotten into the Armored Car...And stolen a few bags full of money. "You there!" Her voice barked, moving the hand motions with Black darkness surrounding the hands, grasped the boy by the arms and legs, putting him in a sort of 'Shackle' like position. The boy didn't say anything. But, what really had made the Amethyst eyes of hers widen into Dinner Plates was one factor she didn't understand. He had moved, in a spiral movement, entombing darkness around himself, to Teleport out of her vicinity. Damn! She'd lost him. But what came next, also had the emotion of 'Surprised' look on her face, was how fast the next, apparently Hero, rushed past her. What the...? Apparently, the Super-Human, Faster than Hell, had stopped in his tracks, looking back at the surprised girl.

"Hey, babe. Whatcha doin', just standing there? Impressed by my Super Speed, no doubt! After all, I am the Fastest Boy alive." He boasted, walking over towards the Angsty, Teen Titan.

"Go away. I don't need you to help m-", before she finished the last word, the boy, Yellow Headband, Orange-reddish like hair sticking out in the air, and yellow suit, with a Lightning Bolt design on the front, completed with Red boots, had interrupted her.

"I took care of them. They were a piece of cake. " Once more with that Cocky attitude...How it annoyed her, so!

"...Good. Did anyone get hurt in the process?" The inquiry wasn't meant to start a conversation between the cocky, Flirtatious, boy and her. The two talking 'Civil'? Oh no. It wasn't like that at all!

"Nope. No one got hurt, they got apprehended, and it's over. Though the Armored Car Robbery, I didn't get to. Seems like you got to it first. Too bad he got away. I would've caught him." The playful, ultimate flirt, Fastest boy alive, had once again, boasted this to the girl, hoping to catch her interest, but failing.

"I had it under control. I didn't need any help. But thanks, anyways." Uh-oh...She had complimented him. This...Wasn't going to be good. Nope. Not good at all.

"Say...Are you going to be busy, later? Because I have all the time in the world, and would like to ask if you would go to dinner with me?" His hope was arising from deep within the inner coil systems of his bloodstream.

"No." She stated, cold, empty, and void of emotion.

His hope must've risen, then fell, like a Penny on top of the Empire State building one minute, the next, falling off of the top, heading for the bottom of the street, bound to hit a passing pedestrian, or just the blank, gray, street below.

And, this was when the frown made it's way to his mouth. Having been turned down, Wally just stared at her, and the frown curved upwards into a Big Grin; his facade. "Maybe some other time?" Maybe...Just maybe she would. Who knew!

"Yeah. Right. Maybe." That was her answer, plain and simple. And, unbeknownst to her, this was going to be a Promise not forgotten by the Red-Headed Hero.

Titan Tower: East

Now, what this place needed...Was many things. For one, a bigger T.V. Two, a leader. And most importantly, a computer system armed with an Alarm that sounded when trouble in the Radius of that area, arises and presents itself. But, that was all filled, save the leader spot. For, Cyborg, the Humanoid Robot/Technician, came over. Of course, when trouble rammed it's ugly head after he was done, the Team Members, consisting of Bumblebee, Mas Y Menos, Speedy, and Aqualad, along with the Temporary Leader Cyborg, had, in the past, led them into a battle spectacularly. But, the sad thing was, it was only Temporary. And he left for his team a few weeks, or months, ago. Now things were going smoothly. Hardly any Trouble they couldn't handle, a few problems here and there, but a team, a good one at least, worked out these problems. And in time, they grew to like each other. And, lying on the couch, was the Red headed, Multiple-Use-Arrow wielding, Speedy. He was the most annoying son of a...! Bumblebee could swear he was out to get her. For he complained about things. A lot. More than enough to give her a headache. And thus, the Black Tan skinned, girl had bought the miracle working pills! In other words; Headache pills. Or Nerve Pills. Either one helped. Nothing was going down, anyways. Nothing interesting, anyways. Upon further examining the situation, the leader, or Mistress, of the Tower, had unfortunately stumbled upon the most annoying child, she ever ran into, in the course of her lifespan; Speedy. "Speedy! Get your lazy ass off the couch, and start cleaning! This place is a mess! And, I'll take a wild guess. It's all your fault, isn't it!" The Red head jumped, gazing around his personal space; yep, the mess was huge. Junk food was scattered about the place. "What! It's not all mine! Some of the..Er...Others, did this, too!" He lied. And the bad thing, it wasn't even a good lie. The Black haired, black tan skinned, leader just smirked down, all knowing that it was a trick.

"No it wasn't. Aqualad wouldn't leave a mess, Mas Y Menos would have cleaned it up, as for me, I would have picked it up as well! So the only last person in this Tower, that's lazy enough to leave food lying about, is you! So pick it up, now!" The orders were barked, along with Teeth clenching. Damn! She sure wished Cyborg was here. Perhaps some discipline would be in order..But she didn't have a clue how to deal with this. Maybe just making him clean up the whole Tower? Yeah! That'd work. "Now! Just so you won't do anymore leaving around Junk Food, you're to clean the whole Tower!"

"WHAT! No way, man! I ain't cleaning the whole damn tower, bitch!" He growled. Which soon became World War III.

Meanwhile, in a place, no one knows where, not even the author of the story.

There was a nice, long pause, Black gauntlets fitting over the fingers, drumming on the arm of the chair, which the figure was seated at. His face was looking directly at the monitor screen, observing the events from earlier. Over and over again, it seemed. It was the day Terra, the Earth Mover, had destroyed 'Slade'. Or had it truly, been Slade? The figure's lips curved into a smirk, though no one could see it, from the mask covering his face. This mask, one one side, was black, the other orange in color, and slits on the mouth part, to allow breathe to escape from his lips, for the oxygen needed, was to live on. As for his suit, it was the same attire of 'Slade'. An evil cackle, filled the air. "Those fools think Slade was destroyed. Well, I'll give them a lesson they'll never forget. A painful lesson. And the moral of the story; No one can defeat Deathstroke The Terminator. In other words, the REAL Slade. And all the while, the fools, Teen Titans, they were called, were facing...A Slade Replica. A Robot that was disposable. And to think, they hadn't even gotten close to beating a ROBOT. It was amusing, in it's own way. Perhaps...This lesson would be something they themselves would learn with time, that no one can match the power of Deathstroke, Conquerer Of worlds, Destroyer Of Lives, and above all; Executioner. In fact, he could kill them. But, where's the fun in that? Letting them think they won, then coming back and beating them, gave them something. And it was obvious, that they, by themselves, even combined with other powers, wasn't enough to challenge him. Though, the boy that had been his Replica's Apprentice, was interesting. Perhaps he could put use to that one in the future. Otherwise, he would simply use..Terra. How would he accomplish this? His Two new apprentices. One's name, he didn't nor cared to know. The other was Terra's own Half-Brother; Geo-Force.

"Report to me, Geo-Force, and...Other Apprentice." They both stood by one another, and nodded. Geo-Force spoke first.

"Sir. The girl you mentioned, Raven, managed to stop the Armored Car robbery, but the other Robberies were thwarted by an unknown hero. Presumably his name is Kid Flash. And he's fast. Real Fast."

The smirk under his mask faded, and the soon to be ruler of Earth, frowned. "He may pose a problem. But we will worry about that, later. Now, what do you have to report, apprentice Number 2?."

The man stepped into the light, his black, Spiked up hair, Black armor cascading down his back, and Black, Feather like wings, spread out five feet behind him, soon raising his hand in a salute. "Sir, I have found out that the Titans are on a Pizza Break. We could infiltrate the Tower, and acquire the information on their fights with your Slade Replica."

"Good. Now, Geo-Force, you will go down to the Volcano Headquarters once inhabited by my Slade Bot, and bring back your dear sister. Apprentice two, you go collect the information needed. That is all."

"Yes, sir." They both said, in unison, going off to do their jobs. All the while, Deathstroke's lips curling into a cruel, sadistic, smirk. "The plan is going perfectly. Soon everything will be mine. And soon, the onvr thriving with life will become a barren wasteland, ruled by me."

Meanwhile, at the H.I.V.E. Five Headquarters.

"Dammit! We almost had it!" Jinx, leader of the group, shouted. "WHY did HE have to ruin it all! The plan was perfect! And the Robberies, Jewel Thefts, and Armored Car Robbery all would have gone perfect, nothing wrong, until that little Wench, and the Kid had to appear! Kid Wykkyd managed to steal the money, but the rest of you...We all got either caught, or got everything stolen!"

"Yeah, yeah. We get the idea. They got us. We lost. So what? Does it make any difference!" Gizmo, the boy genius, had shouted in response.

"Yes, it does! It downs our chances to become part of the Brotherhood Of Evil!" She answered back, with a tongue slipping out between her teeth, aimed at Gizmo.

"But we don't need Old Men to slow us down! Hell, I doubt it'd be funner than this!" Silently, they all, save Jinx, agreed with him. And, the next person, or should I say Person(s) spoke up, all at once.

"Yeah! Gizmo boy, there, is right, ya'll! This here is the funnest time I've had in years! And I want to keep doin' it, too! Because stealin' stuff, is my callin'! Cars, you name it! Little stuff, is what I'mma after. Ain't that right, Billy?" The other Billy Numerous's agreed, all saying "Yeah!" at once. Giving Jinx, a massive headache.

"Well, fuck you! When I'm doing bigger jobs, and killing people, you'll be crawling back, begging to be on my team! And ya know what! My Answer will be no!" The Leader, pale skinned, Bad-Luck endowed, human, with pin hair, stomped off to her room, and slammed the door shut. But, all the while, a certain Angsty, transportation-using, Teenaged Super-Villain's thoughts reverted to a certain, angst girl, whom had managed to stop him. She was...Mysterious. Like him, in a way. Though she spoke much more. Too bad, she hadn't any idea that he had gazed at her eyes, and body, before he teleported away. Those eyes were hidden, but he could still see deep within, that she was having a war inside herself. Perhaps, she too, had felt pain in the past? And perhaps, she longed for a companion. Hm..This was an interesting conclusion. She had the same past..but they were on different teams, different sides. Shaking aside his head, the helmet (Kid Wykkyd's hair, nor hair was shown in the series. So I'm guessing his head is a Helmet, alright? Have a problem with it, big deal. ) fell off, revealing long waves of hair, cascading down his back, stopping at his shoulder blades. Perhaps it was time to do some observing. See if the one she liked was in her team. That is, if he saw them. Perhaps so...

To Be Continued...

Alright. That's it for Chapter 1. I can't think of a name. So, what do ya think? Give me some ideas, people! And, yes, there wasn't much Kid WykkydxRae, in there. In fact, it was more Kid Flash x Rae. But, I have to make it interesting, don't I? I think I might make this a Kid Flash x Jinx x Kid Wykkyd x Rae x Rob x Starfire sort of, all around pairings, love triangle, thingy. And what do ya think, so far? Please R&R! D.


End file.
